Love Hurts
by TheEurpacifamerasian1021
Summary: Okay, an improved but still crappy summary. Starfire gets a boyfriend, but how does this affect Robin? And what is up with her boyfriend? READ IT! Chapter 5 up. RobStarOCKitten
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

**Hi, I'm Soycaliente, this is my first Fan Fic, so be nice, no flames please. I swear I'm a good person. Lots of cussing don't say I didn't warn you. This story takes place after "Date With Destiny."**

"**Erie-POO!" screamed Kitten. A hot guy with blonde curls and blue eyes walked over.**

"**Yes, my love?" asked the hottie.**

"**Ready for the plan to destroy _her_ heart?" asked Kitten, referring to a girl who had ruined Kitten's prom night.**

"**Course, love, I'd do anything for you. I'll have to see her again, though," said the hottie.**

"**You can keep her picture, it's not like I want her ugly-ass picture anyway. And don't forget the arrow," said Kitten, handing the hottie a picture of a pretty girl with red hair, green eyes, and a purple outfit.**

"**I'd never forget my arrow. She's NOT ugly!OWW!" Kitten slapped him.**

"**You're still mine, you're just seducing her."**

"**Course, Kitten."**

"**I LOOOVE YOU ERIE-POO!"**

"**Bye, Kitten!" The hottie walked out the door.**

**That wasn't so bad. All will be explained soon. PLEASE review! NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finally! I'm so sorry I kept everyone waiting so long, but I had writer's block. But I'm back! Thank you, thank you so much for the very nice review, staremerald. It's nice when people tell you your writing is cool, so this chapter is dedicated to you!

_I love you Robin._

_I love you too, Star._

_They then proceed to French kiss but then…_

"Robin, wake up!" shouted Cyborg.

"Wha?" asked Robin, still half asleep. He couldn't believe that was a dream. Life is so unfair.

"Dude, you were like, kissing your pillow! What, you couldn't get a girl, so you decided to use a pillow instead?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, I dreamed I was kissing a girl," said Robin.

"Who?" asked Cyborg.

"None of your business. Now get out of my room so I can get dressed."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As Robin headed downstairs, he saw that everyone had already eaten. His gaze then wandered off to Starfire's boobs. He mentally hit himself and looked up.

"Oh hello, friend Robin! Friends Beast Boy and Cyborg already told friend Raven and I the hilarious tale of you doing the kissing with your pillow!" said Starfire, nearly exploding in laughter.

Robin made a mental note to kill Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Er, uh, yeah. I was dreaming about kissing the girl I like." Robin helped himself to French Toast.

"Robin hurry up and eat 'cause yeh know what today is", said Cyborg.

Robin suddenly brightened up. "The arcade opens today!" He began wolfing down his food.

"Do I really have to go to this pointless arcade opening?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy looked at her like she was crazy. "Dude, of course you're coming!"

"Darn!" Raven thought.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A few minutes later, the Titans headed over to the arcade opening. But little did they know of the mischevious blond boy who awaited them.

There! I will update soon, I promise. Sorry there was no jealousy! It begins in the next chapter. Please R&R! Also, in reviews, rate this fic on a scale of one to ten, ten being the best. Thanks!

Love,

Soycaliente


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 my reviewers: Thanks 4 being nice! I love u all! This chapter is dedicated 2 u!

strodgfrgf (interesting penname) - Nice guess, but u will find out if u stay loyal.

Jenn-silent breed- Thanks! I like being funny! It gets funnier (I hope, I don't judge my own writing)!

xox.Annie Potter.xox- Wow! U r so nice! I could make my chapters longer if u want, but it will be tricky because my step dad and sisters hog the computer. By the way, 6 is average, so I don't feel offended. I'm just glad no one gave me a 1. That would be awful!

Again, thank u all so much!

A few hours had passed. The guys had been playing videogames all day. The girls were bored almost to death.

"And why exactly did we have to come here? I'm not what you'd call the biggest fan of doing something I hate," said Raven.

"Yes, why are you making us do the not very exciting ritual of watching you play the games of videos," added Starfire.

"Hold on, I'm about to get a high score," said Robin.

"This is hopeless. Let's get a hamburger or something," said Raven. Raven and Starfire went over to where teenagers were selling fast food.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Eros, a hot (get used to this, I have hormones!) boy with short blond ringlets, blue eyes, and a nice tan made himself invisible. He then searched around the room for the girl until he found her.

"Yes, there she is," he whispered. "Eating a burger. Kitten's wrong, that gal ain't ugly, she's hot. But I need to remember I'm working for Kitten." Eros pulled out a gold arrow. He took his bow and aimed at Starfire. He took a second, and then shot his arrow, sending it into the heart of the bubbly, green-eyed Tamaranean.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"OW!" shrieked Starfire, clutching her heart.

"What? Heartburn?" asked Raven, sipping a soda.

"Maybe. But it hurts."

Eros strolled over to where Raven and Starfire were standing.

"Hey, you with the red hair, are you okay?" Eros asked flirtatiously.

Starfire looked at Eros and started sweating

"Um, yes I am, thank you very much," Starfire said nervously.

"You sound nervous. I am too. I'm gonna see a horror movie in thirty minutes. Wanna come? I have an extra ticket." Eros pulled two movie tickets out of his pocket.

"I would be honored to attend!" Starfire shrieked. "I mean, that is okay with you, Friend Raven?"

"Of course, but I'd check with the guys." Raven looked over at Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin, who were still playing videogames.

"Okay. Oh, Eros, this is Raven. Let us go see my other friends." Starfire dragged Eros over to where the guys were playing.

"Friends, meet my new friend, Eros. Eros, meet Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg."

"Hi, Eros. Nice shirt. Describes some situations," said Robin bitterly. Eros's shirt said, "Don't hate me because I'm hot. Hate me because your crush thinks I am."

"Hey, Robert, Bean Boy, and Iceberg. Do I have your permission to take your lovely friend to the movies?" Eros smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

"WHAT!" Robin shouted.

"Please? I am sure Eros will be lonely without me," said Starfire. Eros nodded eagerly.

"But, Star, you don't even know the fucking guy!"

"Yes I do!"

"You didn't five minutes ago!"

"So? Why do you fucking care?"

"Don't say that! That is not appropriate language!"

"You said it! Leave me alone!"

"I'm me! You're you! This guy could be a fucking ass rapist or something!"

"I am appalled! I always thought you were my friend!"

"I am! I'm looking out for your safety!"

"Look, Robster, I'll take good care of Firestar," said Eros.

"See, he doesn't even remember your name! Oh, fine! Go and date him! See if I care!" screamed Robin furiously.

"Okay. Let us enjoy the horror movie, Eros. I will meet you all back at the tower at six." Starfire and Eros stalked off.

Robin looked very hurt.

"You okay man?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't like that guy," said Robin.

I did two whole pages! Yay! I feel so proud of myself! Please R&R! Rate me if you want. For those of you who read chapter 2 you know the rating scale. Just whatever you say, be nice. Please. It probably wouldn't be nice to receive an E-mail that says something like "Your fic SUX!" or something like that.

Love,

Soycaliente

P.S. I know Eros is weird name. It's Greek for cupid, so I thought it fit the situation perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hi people! It's probably been forever, but I have to deal with computer hogs. Someday, like when I buy Cartoon Network, I'll get a new computer. Anyways:

**staremerald**- Sorry. I guess I updated before I got your review. But I have all your reviews now, and I love how you're so nice. Thanks, and more thanks for being my first reviewer.

**strodgfrgf**- Sorry you don't like cussing, but I did warn you. I'll make cussing more minimal though, if you want. Thanks for the nice review!

**xox.Annie Potter.xox**- Gosh, you're nice! Thanks for the constructive criticism. You probably weren't as bad as you claim you were, though.

**Natalie Grayson Nightfire**- Thanks! Geez, you people love telling me to make longer chapters. I'M TRYING!

Back at the tower…

"I don't believe this! She's on a date with some asshole who she doesn't know!" Robin complained.

"Uh, dude, you've told us this five million times," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, man, just chill," said Cyborg.

"He can't even remember her name!"

"Robin, let me remind you of something. You have no right to be jealous because you never asked her out," said Raven.

"Well, I planned to! That dumb blond guy (I have nothing against blondes. My BFF is a blonde and so are two of my sisters and my grandma.) just had to come along. Besides who do think she's gonna like: Good looking guy with short term memory loss, or smart average looking guy?"

"Ding dong." Robin opened the door to find Starfire standing there. Eros wasn't too far behind on a Harley Davidson.

"Hey, Bobbin, check out my Harley. Isn't it cool?" said Eros, revving the engine. The Harley Eros had was Robin's dream motorcycle. It was added to Robin's mental list of things to hate about Eros.

"How'd you get over here?" asked Robin. Harleys didn't just fly across the water.

"I carried it across the water," said Starfire. Robin's jaw dropped.

"Starlight, can you carry me back to the mainland?" asked Eros.

Of course, Eros," said Starfire. She picked up the Harley and flew to the mainland. Then she gently dropped the Harley and flew back.

"So friends, how was life without me?" asked Starfire.

"Oh, just normal stuff like watching T.V. and talking," said Raven. She didn't add that everyone was too busy listening to Robin complain to watch T.V. and the only talking they did was Robin complaining and everyone else trying to shut him up. "How was the movie?"

"Well, I did not actually like the movie, but I had a fabulous time," said Starfire.

"How can you have a good time when you didn't like the movie?" asked Cyborg.

"It was a horror movie, so I got scared and did not enjoy it. But Eros comforted me while I was scared."

"What do you mean, comforted?" asked Robin. He didn't like the sound of this.

"Did you kiss?" asked Beast Boy eagerly.

"Beast Boy, that's a personal question, you're not supposed to ask—" Raven began, but Starfire nodded. Robin gasped.

"And we also decided to do the going out!" said Starfire happily.

Robin was at the boiling point. He couldn't take this anymore.

"Robin, are you okay?" asked Starfire.

"I'm fine! Why don't you kiss Eros instead of asking stupid questions!"

Starfire was shocked. "Why are you so mad!"

"Just leave me alone, okay? That's all I need," Robin said. He went to his room, sulking.

_How come she likes Eros, anyway? How come all the girls I hate love me, but girls I like don't like me? Huh? Why!_ Robin thought angrily. Without thinking, he banged his fist on his desk and the stuff on it flew up and crashed down.

Robin heard a knock at his door. He opened it and Starfire stood there.

"Hi, Star. I'm sorry I was a jerk. Really," he said, praying she would accept his feeble apology.

"You are forgiven," said Starfire, and hugged Robin. Robin felt like such a pervert, but he couldn't help but notice that their bodies were touching.

"You have been acting strange since I met Eros. What is wrong?" asked Starfire.

"Nothing, well it's that Star, I –" Robin began, but the phone started ringing. Starfire answered it.

"Hello! This is Starfire speaking. And who has called? Oh, hello Eros!" she said into the phone. That stupid Harley-owning, dumb blonde (again, I have NOTHING against blondes. Blondes are generally very nice people and no more dumb than redheads or brunettes.), victim of amnesia: Eros. Robin wondered if he finally learned Starfire's name yet. But it didn't matter. Robin boiled with both hate for Eros and passion for Starfire. He wished Slade would come and shoot him right now. Maybe, if he was dead, Starfire would realize that she always loved him. Then she would be so traumatized that she would dump Eros and live the rest of her life weeping over his death, or maybe even kill herself to join Robin in death.

_Yeah, when cows give beer,_ Robin thought. He went back into his room absolutely miserable, staring at the ceiling.

_What have I done to deserve this?_ he thought.

_You never asked her out, _said a voice in his head.

_I would've eventually._

_Eventually. You know how absolutely gorgeous she is. Other guys more worthy of her time will get her first. One did. Remember Eros?_

_The asshole?_

_Yeah. You totally should've asked her out. She would've said yes. She loves you. Remember Kitten?_

_That was friendly support._

_She called you her boy._

_Maybe she actually said 'maiboy'. That could be Tamaranian for something._

_Or maybe she said 'my boy' in English._

_Shut up and leave me alone._

_Don't get mad when I say "I told you so."_

"Robin? I hope I am not intruding on anything, but may I come in?" asked Starfire.

"Sure, Star," Robin said. He loved having her in his room. It gave him a feeling of comfort. Maybe someday they'd be on his bed together. Naked.

Or not.

"Robin, what did you want to tell me? Before Eros called?"

Robin was so close to telling her exactly how he felt about her. But he decided against it.

"It wasn't important."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Good Night, Robin." Starfire walked out.

Robin felt like such an idiot.

Wow! Almost three pages! I know that's nothing to gloat about, as some people have made 16-page chapters, but still. I'm sorry about the delay. I got grounded and wasn't allowed to go on the computer.

Review or I'll run over you with Eros's Harley (just kidding!)! Also, if you have ideas, you can mention them in your reviews.

Love,

Soycaliente

(by the way, my real name's Chelsea if you don't wanna bother with something as tedious as Soycaliente (pronounced Soy Cal EE En Tay).


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hey everyone! This is the fifth chapter of Love Hurts by Soycaliente. Gosh, everyone loved that last chapter. I'm so happy! Thank you all so much!

**Strodgfrgf: **You have a guinea pig? You are so lucky! My mom won't let me. Here's Chapter 5, so now your guinea pig can't hurt me! I'm glad you liked my last chapter, and I hope you like this one!

**Xox.Annie Potter.xox**: You really liked my last chapter? Wow! I must really be improving, then. Don't get the idea that you were too hard on me from that last sentence, because you were just being honest. Robin is hot, isn't he? He's probably hotter than Eros, though he is smoking. He just doesn't realize it.

**Staremerald** – Thanks so much! Yes, I really like your story. It's very creative and unique. You give me waaaaay more credit than I deserve, though. So does everyone else. Maybe I'm just modest.

**Aly'n'jen**- OMG! You reviewed me twice! I must really be improving! Yes, Anakin is hot, isn't he? Except when he gets all burned up in Revenge of the Sith. And when he breaks Padme's heart. It is not hot to break people's hearts. My friends call me Chels. Keep reviewing me, Lee!

**FallingStar101**- Sorry! I try to update faster. But between my inability to type fast and computer hogs in the family and Brabu asking for help on his math homework, it is difficult.

The next morning, the titans were eating when the phone rang for the 50 millionth time.

"Yo, Star, if that's your boyfriend, tell him I'M TRYING TO EAT!" said Cyborg annoyed.

"I will tell him that. But what is difficult about eating with the ring of the phone?" said Starfire.

"It's just kinda annoying when you're trying to eat your tofu waffles," said Beast Boy.

Riiiiiiing!

Raven answered it. "Hello, you've reached the Teen Titans, this is Raven, what do you want?"

"Hey, Jae Lynne, can I talk to Starflame?" It was Eros.

"My name is Raven."

"Yeah, whatever. So can I talk to Starglow?"

"Starfire? Yeah, hold on. Starfire, it's that guy again." Raven handed Starfire the phone.

"Hello?" said Starfire into the phone.

"Hey, baby," said Eros. "Have any plans today?"

"No. Unless you have any for the both of us!"

"I do. You think it's okay if I go over and meet your friends?"

"Hold on." Starfire set the phone down. "Friends, Eros would like to come over and do the getting to know you."

"Can I talk to him?" asked Robin, trying not to be a jealous jerk. He was sure Starfire wouldn't like that.

"I do not see why not." Starfire picked up the phone. "Eros, Robin wishes to speak to you."

"Okay. Lemme talk to him."

Starfire gave the phone to Robin.

"Eros. You know who this is, right?" said Robin.

"Yeah. You're Colin."

"Robin."

"Right. I'm awful with names."

"So I noticed. Anyways, let me make this perfectly clear. Starfire is my best friend and if you dare hurt her, you will be sorry."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

"Good. You can come over as long as you behave. And limit your calls because some people (_like ME, _he thought silently) get annoyed by the constant calling."

"Okay. Bye, Robbo!" Eros hung up before Robin could correct him.

"Eros is heading over."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

30 minutes later…

_Ding dong!_

"I will answer it!" said Starfire, trying to be loud enough to drown out all the music. Robin was listening to "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" (one of my fave songs), Cyborg was singing that song he made up (you know, the one that goes, "When there's trouble you know what to do. Call Cyborg! He can shoot a rocket from his shoe! 'Cause he's Cyborg!") and Beast Boy was both listening and singing along to "Hollaback Girl" (another fave song), while Raven yelled at him to "Shut the hell up!"

Starfire answered it and Eros was standing there, wearing a tee that say, "Stop Staring At My Unbelievable Hotness" and jeans.

"Hey, baby. Ow, my ears hurt! Hey, Robbie, Yeast Boy, Cyber, or whatever your names are, can you turn off the fucking music!"

Robin turned off "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" and Cyborg stopped singing. Beast Boy, however, left "Hollaback Girl" on and continued singing.

"This shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S! Again this shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A -- OW!" screamed Beast Boy, as Raven hit him. Beast Boy then turned off the music.

"Hi, Eros," said Robin in an almost forced voice.

"Hi, Hobbin (this guy is so stupid. He reminds me of this guy I know, Greg, in my math and science class. So hot, but so dumb. Is Eros based on him? Maybe subconsciously. But whatever, you people don't care about my personal life!). It's nice to see you so overjoyed to see me!" said Eros. He then proceeded to make out with Starfire, making Robin's blood boil.

"Can you please not do that? I can live without seeing you two kiss," said Robin, wanting to scream, 'Get the fuck away from her, you asshole!' But he didn't want Starfire mad again. He hated when she was unhappy.

"Oh, sure!" said Eros. He dragged Starfire into the hall closet and began making a lot of smooching noise. Robin hated him extra for that.

"I'm just gonna leave now," said Cyborg, looking kind of grossed out. He ran over to the couch. Beast Boy, looking way grossed out, followed him. They started playing Crash Nitro Kart (I love that game!) on the Gamestation.

"When she going to dump that stupid idiot?" asked Robin.

"Hopefully soon. I don't think I'll be able to stand him for much longer," said Raven. "I'm hungry. Let's order pizza."

Robin ordered three extra large pizzas (the Titans must eat a lot. They exercise a lot. I know because me, Brabu, and Sierra all play soccer and we all eat A LOT! Aaaah! I'm telling you people about my personal life again!) from Chelsea's Pizza (Made it up. Well, it IS my fic, so I'm allowed to name pizza places after myself, right? And if any of you are named Chelsea as well, you'll feel special, too!). When the pizza came, Eros finally stopped smooching Starfire to eat. While the Titans ate like pigs, Eros took small bites and wiped the corners of his mouth every five minutes.

_Stupid goody-goody trying to impress Star with his gentleman manners!_ thought Robin.

"Oh, Eros, you eat like such a gentleman!" said Starfire. Robin glared at him. Eros stuck his tongue out and put his arm around Starfire's waist. Robin wished she would smack him away. She didn't. Eros smirked. Was it just Robin's imagination, or was Eros smarter than he seemed?

Eros's cell phone rang. He answered it.

"Hello? Hi, Mom!" He covered the mouthpiece. "Hey guys, can I talk to my mom in private?" Without an answer, he went down the hall and disappeared down the hall and into the hall closet.

"Guys, nature's calling. I'll be right back," said Robin. He got up. But instead of going to the bathroom, Robin stopped outside the hall closet. He doubted Eros was really talking to his mom.

"Yeah, Kitten, she's totally falling for it." Kitten? "It makes me sick pretending to be in love with her. Though she is kind of cute." Pause. "Just kidding, Kits. You're much cuter than her." Pause. "Okay. See you soon. Bye."

Robin couldn't believe it. After that big show he put on, Eros was dating Star because Kitten asked him to? That was so wrong!

Suddenly, Robin was aware of a doorknob turning. He pretended he wasn't eavesdropping.

"Hey, Lobby, I got to go home, okay? See you later." Eros walked out and closed the door behind him. Robin was glad he was gone.

Poor Starfire. She deserved better than this.

OMG! Four whole pages! I am so so so sorry I kept you all waiting. Do you think you all could answer a few questions?

What is your first name (Lee doesn't have to answer this one, because she already told me)?

Where do you live? I am not stalking you, I'm just curious.

Which aspect of this fic do you like, and what could I fix (please don't be mean. I hate mean people.)?

If any of you want, you can email me at It'd be so cool to get emailed by you people.

Well, I gotta go. I'll hear from you soon.

Love,

Soycaliente


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hey people, what's up? Life kinda sucks for me right now. EXAM WEEK! Seriously! I mean why do these people need to give us exams? There must be a committee against us. Example:

**Mr. Meanie**- Hmmm, these teenagers are too happy. (Shot of teenagers working their butts off) Does anyone have any ideas on making these teens miserable?

**Mrs. Evil**- Oh! I know! Why don't we make these very difficult, long, boring tests for each class to make teens study all day instead of watching "Teen Titans", and make suffer during those tests and call them Exams?

**All**- What an excellent idea, Mrs. Evil! We should give you a raise! Mwahahahaha!

But whatever, you people are indifferent to my suffering. All you care about is this fanfic! Which I will give to you after answering my reviews.

**Xox.Annie Potter.xox**- Eros is grossing you out, huh? Me too! Don't worry, I hate anything besides RobStar (concerning either of their love lives), so this will have a good ending. You're right, Star probably wouldn't make out in a hall closet. I was trying to make it more exciting, but I guess I need to work on the whole OOC thing. You live in Ontario? Wow, I went there for New Year! That is soooo cool!

**Staremerald**- Hi, Lee! More sexy? I can do that, but he isn't in this chapter. Next one, though. I'll do that in Chapter 7. He is soooo going to hell! I just read your latest chapter. It was good!

**Cream T. Rabbit**- I'm sooooo glad you like it. Eros is the worlds biggest idiot (well, after my brother), isn't he? Please keep reading!

**x.StArFiRe.x**- Thanks! Love that you like it! Keep reading!

After Eros left, the Titans were watching a horror movie, but Robin wasn't really watching. He couldn't believe that stupid-dumb-asshole-manslut was cheating on Starfire. On Kittens orders. It was late, but Robin doubted Eros was home. Probably at Kitten's house talking about how much they hated Starfire. Robin wouldn't cheat on Starfire. Unless her life was at stake. But that wasn't the same as entertaining some bitch.

Starfire wasn't watching either, but because the movie was scary. She had her face buried in Robin's chest (Awwwwwwwwwww).

Finally, the movie ended.

"Dude! That was the coolest movie EVER!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Yeah! Remember the part when the monster ripped up that girl's flesh?" said Cyborg.

"And her boyfriend tried to kill the monster and got eaten?"

"Man, that was the best part!"

"Will you idiots shut up so I can live in peace?" said Raven.

"Hey Star, what was your favorite part?" asked Cyborg.

"Don't bother, she wasn't watching. She was too _scared_," said Beast Boy.

Starfire looked hurt, but then Robin stood up for her (Awwwwwww).

"Leave her alone. Some people just don't like horror movies."

"Oh, of course. How sweet," said Raven. Cyborg and Beast Boy made kissing noises. Robin threw a book (not Raven's! She'd be so pissed!) at them.

"Alright team, let's go to bed," said Robin, who headed straight for his room and locked the door. He fell asleep and had some stupid dream about Starfire wanting a triple fudge sundae and Robin being broke and Eros having his own ice cream store and gave Starfire three triple fudge sundaes.

At 2:00 a.m., Robin heard a knock on his door.

_What the hell? It's 2:00 in the morning!_ thought Robin. He got out of bed and opened the door. Standing there was Starfire with nothing but pink and white striped underwear and a matching bra on. Robin had to stop himself from drooling on Starfire's feet.

"Star, do you know what time it is? And you do realize you're not wearing anything?" said Robin tiredly, though he really didn't care. He never really saw her legs in those boots, but now that he did see them…

"Yes, it is 2:01. You are not wearing anything either," said Starfire defensively. Robin remembered he was dressed in his pink, heart print boxers. He turned bright red.

"Oh, yeah, these are my lucky boxers." Where had that come from? He wasn't supposed to tell her he had lucky boxers! He turned even redder. "Uh, so what's up?"

"You do the working out a lot." Robin wondered what she was talking about, and then he saw her staring at his six-pack (OMG!). He was suddenly very happy he "did the working out a lot."

"Star!" Starfire looked up. "You came here for a reason. So tell me."

"Oh. I was dreaming about the movie, and I was very terrified. That explains why I am… underdressed."

"You weren't even watching it!"

"I heard it, and it was very scary."

"Scary enough to be in your dreams?"

"Yes." (Note: Starfire is NOT pretending she had a nightmare. Otherwise she would be dressed.)

"So, uh, why did you come here? I mean, I don't want you to leave. But… I don't know. Why don't we talk?"

"About what?"

"Dunno, stuff? What do you want to talk about?"

"I… think I should talk to you about Eros."

"Why?"

"I do not know if I really love him. I am attracted to him, but it seems… empty."

_Yes! _"Why do you need to talk to _me_ about him?"

"Because you are easy to talk to and because I-I-I…" Starfire's face moved a little closer to Robin's.

"What?"

"I…" Her face moved even closer. Their lips were almost touching.

"Dude! You two are so loud! Keep it down! Do either of you realize what time it is?" exclaimed Beast Boy, barging in, dressed in purple pajamas.

"I should leave now," said Starfire, blushing. She ran out the door.

Robin turned to Beast Boy angrily.

"You scared her away!" said Robin. "She was about to kiss me, I could feel it! But you had to pick the exact wrong moment to barge in!"

"Dude, how did you get her to take her clothes off?"

"I didn't! She came here dressed like that! Oh, and guess what? She told me she didn't really know how she felt about Eros! Eros! Oh, I forgot to tell her! He's pretending to like her on Kitten's orders for some stupid revenge plot!"

"How do you know this?"

"I overheard them talking."

"When are you going to tell her? Because the longer you wait, the more she'll be hurt."

"Soon. But what if she gets mad at me?"

"She won't. Not if she's the Starfire I know."

"Okay. Thanks, Beast Boy."

"Will you people just shut up?" yelled Raven.

"Yeah. I'm trying to sleep," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy went back to bed, and everyone went to sleep.

Finally! It took me a week 2 rite that, because I had limited com. time. I hope you all still love me (sad puppy eyes). Please R&R.

Love,

Soycaliente


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Hey, people! What's up? Right now I'm on summer vacation, happily free from school, which I hate beyond all reason! I got 7 reviews! Thanks so much! Y'all made my day!

**BlazenHotSun**- Glad u like it! I got ur review 4 "Family Reunion", 2.

**Staremerald**- Of course I'm a Star Wars fan! Who isn't (bsides crazy people)? Yeah, I kno, da whole underwear thing wuz kinda weird. I wuz just looking 4 an idea.

**Independent Girl**- I'm upd8ing, so put a smile on.

**Strodgfrgf**- I'm sooo glad u reviewed! I luv ur reviews! I'm upd8ing now, so b happy!

**HRH-Ft-Louie**- Thanx! R u a Princess Diaries fan?

**Mustardlover**- Thank u! I'm upd8ing, so don't eat ur shoe! It probably tastes gross!

**Neilie**- I'll keep up! Luved ur review!

The next morning, Starfire woke up and remembered everything that happened. The first thought that came up was Robin's shirtless chest. She smiled. Then she remembered how she had almost kissed Robin! What was she thinking? She knew what she had to do.

She dialed Eros's phone number into the phone.

"Hello?" answered Eros.

"Eros, it is Starfire. Can you meet me for breakfast at the Jump City Pancake House?" Starfire asked.

"Of course, Tootsie. I love pancakes! Pancakes, pancakes, PANCAKES! Yum!"

"Good. Meet me there no later than 9:30."

"Okay, Starburst. Pancakes!" They hung up.

Starfire glanced at her clock. Yikes! It was 9:20. She quickly pulled on jeans and a T-shirt, ran a brush through her hair, and flew straight down the stairs, and pulled flip- flops on. Just as she was about to leave, Robin stopped her.

"Star, what's the hurry?" he asked.

"I do not really have time," said Starfire, opening the door.

"Star, I need to talk to you about last night."

"I will be back soon. I must go now." With this, she kissed him on the forehead and flew straight out the door. Robin watched her with a pang of jealousy.

He then realized she kissed him. It was on his forehead, and it seemed entirely platonic, but he wasn't 100 sure. He touched the spot, and then fainted

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

When Starfire entered the Pancake house, Eros was waiting for her. The smell of pancakes was making him drool.

"Hey, baby," Eros said, slinking his arm around Starfire. "Lets eat now. I'm starving." They walked over to a table and ordered food.

When the food came, Starfire began her carefully prepared speech. "Eros, you are a very nice boy and everything." Eros continues pigging out. "But I must tell you, while we have been doing the going out, I have loved someone else." Eros seemed to listen a little more. "And I didn't think he would, but he seems to have feelings for me back. And if he does not, I will have to deal with it. But my point is that I must follow my heart and do the breaking up with you." Eros was totally listening at this point, and his jaw hung open. "But, Eros, may we still be—"

"Don't even say friends," said Eros angrily and he stormed off.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin had woken up and was now pacing in his room. He then heard a knock at his door. He opened it excitedly thinking it was Starfire. He groaned after finding out it was Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Yo, Robin, want some of my tofu eggs?" said Beast Boy, holding a plate of them.

"No," said Robin.

"Come on man," said Cyborg. "_Nobody_ wants tofu eggs."

"Beast Boy, leave me alone!" said Robin.

"You're jealous of Starfire's date, aren't you?" said Beast boy. Robin didn't answer. "Look, when are you going to tell her?"

Robin slammed the door. He was real pissed now. If they bothered him one more time…

There was another knock at the door. Robin groaned. "I don't want tofu eggs," he said.

"I do not wish to give you tofu eggs." It was Starfire. Robin opened the door.

"You wish to talk?" said Starfire. Robin nodded.

"Come in," he said. Starfire walked in. "Um, do you want to sit down?" he asked. She nodded and sat down on his bed. He sat down next to her.

"Eros and I did the breaking up."

"Oh, Star, I'm really sorry, that stupid jerk!"

"I did the breaking up with him."

"Oh. It didn't have anything to do with me, did it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was always making fun of him and all."

"Not like that. But it did have to do with you."

"How?"

"For a very long time, I have had feelings for you. Feelings that go beyond friendship. Much beyond friendship. Last night, I almost did something I would have regretted had I been going out with Eros. I love you, and I hope you love me back."

It took a few moments for all this to process through Robin's head. But then, he kissed her. And they just kissed and kissed and kissed…

**THE END**

But wait! There's an epilogue! And then it will be over! I'm gonna miss you all so much. Well, except for those of you reading my other fic, "Family Reunion." But for those of you who aren't, I will have to say goodbye after my epilogue (sobs). So keep reading!

Love Always,

Soycaliente


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I'm really sad because this is the end and I'll miss you guys and all. This is really sad. Not this chapter, but saying goodbye. I'm actually crying as I write this. It's just too sad. I know I'm overreacting, but it's just so hard to say goodbye. And I'm a little emotional. This chapter is dedicated to everyone that's ever reviewed this story, Haani and Sierra for supporting my fanfics, Brabu for editing this, and anyone who has helped me to become a better writer. Here are my goodbyes:

**Staremerald**- You reviewed me every chapter. You really helped me through this. When I had writers block for a month, I almost didn't update, but then I thought of you probably getting upset because I didn't update, and that's why this story even continued. Thank you. May the force be with you. That whole "Numb" being a real song thing with was so retarded. You're a good person who doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Thanks. You rock.

**Strodgfrgf**- You've been reviewing me for a while. I absolutely loved your reviews. You also helped me realize that more swearing doesn't mean better writing. It just means writing with swearing. I'm really glad you like my writing. I hope you do read Family Reunion, so I don't have to say goodbye. You rock the planet.

**BlazenHotSun**- I'm not really saying goodbye because you're reviewing Family Reunion. I'm so happy! You are really nice in your reviews. I appreciate it a lot. I hope you continue to review my fanfics in the future. You are so cool!

**Independent Girl**- You seem really awesome. I'm glad I made you happy. I love making people smile. I love your penname!

**Illegally Blonde**- Yah! I don't need to say goodbye to you, because you're reviewing Family Reunion. I'm so glad, because you rock my sox. I always remember you, because you give me such a hard time over the whole Starfire hating Robin thing. But you will like it, if you liked this fic, which ends shortly. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

At Kitten's house…

"So, Erie-Poo, how's Miss Ruin-My-Prom-Night-By-Ruining-My-Dress-And-Stealing-My-Date doing?" said Kitten, in her usual annoying voice.

"Um, Kitten, you're not going to like this," said Eros.

"I'm not going to like _what_, Erie-Poo?"

"Um, see, Starbolt, she, uh, well, the love arrow thing didn't exactly work…"

"What do you mean, it didn't exactly work?"

"See, it wore off early, and she fell in love with Bobert and…"

"And _what_?"

"She dumped me."

"How could she dump you? The plan was so perfect… Erie-Poo, you are so stupid!" Kitten smacked Eros. "You are no longer worthy of me! My old boyfriend, Fangie-Poo, was so much better!"

"Does this mean…"

"You're dumped, Erie-Poo!" Kitten opened a window and threw Eros out. Then, she called Fang.

Sorry, that was so short. It's finally the end! It's so sad! For memories:

What was your favorite chapter?

Who was your favorite character?

What was your favorite scene?

Would you ever like to read my writing again (be honest!)? If so, what do you want me to write about (except I refuse to write RaeRob, that is my least favorite paring, people who support this must be sentenced to electric shock therapy)?

Okay, goodbye everyone. It was great knowing you. You all are the bomb!

Infinite X's and O's,

Soycaliente


End file.
